Hajime Okayasu
is an anime and film editor and director. Okayasu was nominated for two Japanese Academy Awards: in 1997 for The Eel and in 1998 for Dr. Akagi, both for Best Editor . Works All credits are as an editor unless otherwise indicated. Anime TV *''21-emon'' *''The Adventures of Piccolino'' *''High School! Kimengumi'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (both seasons) *''Ulysses 31'' *''Umeboshi Denka'' OVAs *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' *''Rayearth'' Movies *''21-emon: Uchū Ike! Hadashi no Princess'' (1992-03-07) *''3000 Leagues in Search of Mother'' (1980-07-19, organization director) *''The Adventures of Piccolino'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' **''Ashita no Mukatte Hashire!'' (1986-03-15) **''Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.'' (1985-12-21) **''Europe Daikessen'' (1985-07-13) **''Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup'' (1986-07-12) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' **''Action Kamen vs Haigure Devil'' (1993-07-24) **''The Adult Empire Strikes Back'' (2001-04-21) **''Adventure in Henderland'' (1996-04-19) **''The Battle of the Warring States'' (2002-04-20) **''CrayShin Paradise: Made in Saitama'' (1999-04-17) **''Explosion! The Exciting Final Onsen Battle'' (1999-04-17) **''The Kasukabe Boys of the Evening Sun'' (2004-04-17) **''Plot of Unkokusai'' (1995-04-15) **''Pursuit of the Dark Tama Tama'' (1997-04-19) **''Rumble in the Jungle'' (2000-04-22) **''Shocker! The Pig's Great Warped Battle'' (1998-04-18) **''Treasure of Buri Buri Kingdom'' (1994-04-23) *''Dohyō no Oni-tachi'' (1994-05-21) *''Dokaben'' (1977-03-19) **''Kōshien e no Michi'' (1977-07-17) *Doraemon **''2112: The Birth of Doraemon'' (1995-03-04) **''The Day When I Was Born'' (2002-03-09) **''Doraemon Comes Back'' (1998-03-07) **''Gambare! Gian!!'' (2001-03-10) **''A Grandma's Recollections'' (2000-03-04) **''Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King'' (2000-03-04) **''Nobita and the Mysterious Wind Masters'' (2003-03-08) **''Nobita and the Robot Kingdom'' (2002-03-09) **''Nobita and the Winged Braves'' (2001-03-10) **''Nobita's Adventure in Clockwork City'' (1997-04-19) **''Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe'' (1999-03-06) **''Nobita's Fantastic Three Musketeers'' (1994-03-12) **''Nobita's Galactic Express'' (1996-03-02) **''Nobita's Genesis Diary'' (1995-03-04) **''Nobita's "The Night Before a Wedding"'' (1999-03-06) **''Nobita's South Sea Adventure'' (1998-03-07) **''Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey'' (2004-03-08) *The Doraemons **''Doki Doki Wildcat Engine'' (2000-03-04) **''The Great Operation of Springing Insects'' (1998-03-07) **''The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Mysterious Thief Dorapan'' (1997-03-08) **''Strange, Sweets, Strange?'' (1999-03-06) *Dorami-chan **''Dorami-chan: A Blue Straw Hat'' (1994-03-12) **''Dorami-chan: Hello, Dynosis Kids!!'' (1993-03-06) **''Dorami-chan: Mini-Dora SOS'' (1989-03-11) **''Dorami-chan: Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits'' (1991-03-09) *Dorami & The Doraemons **''Robot School's Seven Mysteries'' (1996-03-02) **''Space Land's Critical Event!'' (2001-03-10) *''Elmer's Adventure: My Father's Dragon'' (1997-07-05) *''Esper Mami: Hoshizora no Dancing Doll'' (1988-03-12) *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' (1994-07-16) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (1986-07-12) *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' **''Ninnin Furusato Taisakusen no Maki'' (1983-03-12) **''Ninnin Ninpō Enikki no Maki'' (1982-03-13) **''Ninja Hattori-kun + Pāman: Chōnōryoku Wars'' (1984-03-17) **''Ninja Hattori-kun + Pāman: Ninja Kaijū Shippō vs Miracle Tamago'' (1985-03-16) *''Obake no Q-tarō'' **''Tobidase! Bake Bake Taisakusen'' (1986-03-15) **''Tobidase!! 1/100 no Taisakusen'' (1987-03-14) *''Pāman'' **''Pa-Pa-Pa the Movie Pāman'' (2003-03-08) **''Pa-Pa-Pa the Movie Pāman: Tako de Pon! Ashi wa Pon!'' (2004-03-08) *''Pro Golfer Saru'' **''Kōga Hikyō! Kage no Ninpō Golfer Sanjō!'' (1987-03-14) **''Super Golf World e no Chōsen!!'' (1986-03-15) *''Taiyō no Ko: Deta no Fua'' (1980-09-13) *''Ultra B: Black Hole kara no Dokusaisha B•B'' (1988-03-12) *''Umeboshi Denka: Uchū no Hate kara Panparopan!'' (1994-03-12) *''Yakyūkyō no Uta: Kita no Ōkami, Minami no Tora'' (1979-09-15) *''YuYu Hakusho: Meikai Shitōhen: Honō no Kizuna'' (1994-04-09) Live action *''Aitsu ni Koishite'' (1987-05-30) *''Ao no Shunkan'' (2001-05-19) *''Arashi no Kisetsu: The Young Blood Typhoon'' (1995-05-13) *''The Audition'' (1984-11-17) *''The Ballad of Narayama'' (1983-04-29) *''Black Rain'' (1989-05-13) *''Chinpui: Eri-sama Katsudō Daishashin'' (1990-03-10) *''Daiōjō'' (1998-10-10) *''Danchi Tsuma: Hiru Kudari no Yūwaku'' (1974-01-15) *''Dr. Akagi'' (1998-10-17) *''Eros + Gyakusatsu'' (1970) *''Fukumoto Kōhei Kaku Hashiriki'' (1992-08-08) *''Fukashigi Monogatari: 2-to Shiseikatsu Catalog'' (1988-02-27) *''Fukashigi Monogatari: 6 Katei'' (1988-02-27) *''Hi wa Ikiteita'' (1975) *''Hiru Kudari no Jōji: Henshin'' (1973-01-24) *''James-yama no Riran'' (1992-02-15) *''Joshi Daisei Sex Kaki Seminar'' (1973-08-04) *''Koi-gurui'' (1971-12-01) *''Kuroi Ame ni Utarete'' (1984-08-12) *''Last Frankestein'' (1991-04-20) *''Maruhi Gokuraku Beni Benten'' (1973-08-25) *''Maruhi Jorō Zangoku Iro Jigoku'' (1973-10-24) *''Nakibokuro'' (1991-09-28) *''Ningen Jōhatsu'' (1967) *''Rasen no Sobyō'' (1991-06-22) *''Rengoku Eroica'' (1971) *''Ryūji'' (2002-03-02) *''Shikidō Kōza: Nozoki Senka'' (1973-04-25) *''Shīkyatto'' (1988) *''Shiroi Shōfu: Kashin no Takamari'' (1974-03-02) *''Shokugyōbetsu Sex Kōryakuhō'' (1973-03-24) *''Sukeban Deka: Dirty Marie'' (1974-04-20) *''Taiyō no Ko'' (1974) *''Tengoku made no Hyaku Mile'' (2000-11-15) *''The Eel'' (1997-05-24) *''Uresugita Chibusa: Hitozuma'' (1973-02-03) *''Wakare Klaus #1'' (1978-07-15) *''Warm Water Under a Red Bridge'' (2001-11-03) *''Watashi wa Suteta Onna'' (1968) *''Winds of God'' (1995-06-03) *''Yakuza Kwannon: Jōjo Jingi'' (1973-07-14) *''Yuriko Kara no Tegami'' (1981-06-22) *''Zegen'' (1987-09-05) References External links * Japan Movie Database * AllCinema Online * Anime News Network * Japanese Movie and Television Editing Association Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:Anime industry Category:Japanese film editors